


Nude Modeling

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Logan's an Art Professor bc Why Not, M/M, Nude Modeling, art class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam is the live model for Steve's figure drawing class and Steve could always separate the body from the person until now.





	Nude Modeling

Steve’s figure drawing class has always been relaxing to him. He finds it calming — studying their model and sketching the lines of their body as closely as he can onto the paper. The same can’t be said for his classmates since it’s extremely frustrating when you can’t get a line or an angle right; but, for Steve he’s been drawing so long he rarely gets that upset even when he does mess up. 

Steve sets his sketchpad on the easel and turns to Wanda on his right. “It’s a guy this time, right?” He asks.

“Yeah, the last one was a girl.” She answers. 

Steve nods as their live model walks in wearing a white robe, and Steve’s breath gets stuck in his throat as soon as his eyes fall over the model’s face. His skin is a deep brown, his eyes dark but light with kindness as he makes his way to the stool in the center of the room. 

He laughs nervously and Professor Logan comes up behind him, claps him hard on the shoulder. “It’s nothing they haven’t seen before, unless you have like an alien dick, but hey, I don’t judge.” 

The joke works and the model seems to relax a bit, Logan smiles and introduces him then, “Alright, this is Sam.” 

Sam looks at the floor as he unties his robe and lets it pool at his feet, sliding onto the stool. Steve’s cheeks burn as he watches Sam fall into a natural pose — the left leg bent and resting on the stool’s bar, the other hanging down, he cups his knee with his left hand and lets the other dangle, his forearm resting on his thigh. 

Usually Steve can look at someone’s naked body and see only a subject, something to be drawn, but for some reason Sam is not yielding him that view. He can’t seem to separate Sam from his own body — it’s a nice body, strong yet soft at the same time. Steve can’t imagine the muscles of his arms doing any good besides hugging. His thighs curve with muscle too, and under the lights his skin is golden as if sculpted from bronze. 

Steve’s cheeks burn ever redder and he swallows hard. He has never had this problem before. It’s always just been a body to him, but now somehow it’s Sam's, whoever Sam is. He doesn’t even know the guy, what his favorite color is, or how he takes his coffee — he doesn’t  _ know _ Sam so why is he so embarrassed? 

Steve knows the reason, it’s staring him right in the face. They’ve had models who were attractive before, of course they have, but Steve’s never actually been  _ attracted.  _ Steve wants Sam to himself and he doesn’t even  _ know  _ the guy. This doesn’t make any sense, how can-

“Steve. Are you drawing in your head, or are you just trying to win a staring contest?” Wanda whispers, pausing her own sketching.

Steve starts and sees she’s right, he’s been staring Sam down for the past five fucking minutes, and the man has been staring back. 

If his blush ever dulled it comes back with a vengeance and Steve quickly snaps his eyes down to his sketchpad. When he looks up again to actually attempt to draw something there’s a smirk on Sam’s face. Steve grits his teeth, but keeps his grip loose around the pencil as he finally starts to draw Sam like he’s  _ supposed  _ to. 

It takes a few minutes, but like always drawing calms him down. Steve would even say his face is probably back to normal until he looks up and catches Sam’s eye. His gaze is steady and warm on Steve’s face, and Steve starts to blush again. Sam’s lips ease into a smile as subtle as Mona Lisa’s and then he winks. He winks. He winks right at Steve and Steve drops his damn pencil. 

Wanda is giggling as he bends over to snatch it from the ground and Steve glares at her. 

“You saw that, right? That wasn’t my imagination, you saw that?” He whispers, forcing himself to focus on drawing again. 

“Yes, Steve, I saw. Now shut up before Logan gets onto us.” Wanda replies, her eyes never leaving her work. 

Steve rubs the sweat of his palms on his jeans and gets back to drawing Sam who is, yes, still staring at him. He must like him, right? No one winks at someone they don’t like, right? But why would Sam like him, he has the face of a baby and the height of a twelve-year-old. 

Steve sighs and pushes it out of his head. He focuses solely on the sketch, and soon he’s even able to phase out Sam’s looking at him. Before he knows it the class is over and Sam is now not only standing in front of him, but etched into paper. 

The class thanks him for volunteering, before they all pass in their sketches and start to move on to their next class. 

Wanda smirks at him as she throws her bag over her shoulder, “You’re gonna try to get his number, right? I will slap you if you don’t.” 

“Don’t worry about it, now go.” Steve says, shooing her along. 

Wanda rolls her eyes with a smile as she walks out the door and then it’s just him and Sam, Logan having taken a smoke break outside. 

Steve shuffles nervously up to Sam who’s pulled his robe back on and is smiling down at him. 

“H-hi.” 

“Hey, man.” 

“I’m Steve, I’m sorry about staring at you for like the first five minutes of class, that was — that was creepy.” Steve says, laughing. 

“No, I think your blush kind of saved it. It was kind of cute.” Sam squints at him, “You look at all the models like that or?”

Steve laughs and shakes his head, “No, no, I don’t. Usually I’m pretty good at separating a body from the actual person, but uh...I couldn’t do that with you.” 

Sam grins, “Yeah? Why is that?” 

“Just kept thinking how badly I wanted to take you out to dinner.” He replies, smiling when Sam laughs. 

“Oh really? You sure about that? Your whole class just saw me naked.” Sam jokes, his smile teasing. 

“Well then now they know what they can’t have.” Steve bounces back, only blushing a little. 

“You sound pretty confident there, Steve,” says Sam. 

“Just let me take you out, please? A coffee, or a lunch, or whatever you wanna do I don’t care. I would just really like to hang out with you when we both have clothes on.” Steve answers earnestly. 

Sam’s brown eyes sparkle with mirth as he takes Steve’s sketchbook and pencil out of his hands, flips the book over and writes his number on the back. 

“Alright, Steve. Give me a call sometime, and we’ll work it out. I have to stay here for the next class, and you should probably get moving too.” Sam says, handing him back his sketchbook and pencil. 

Steve grins, “Great, and yeah, I should. I’ll call you tonight though, Sam, promise.” 

Steve starts to back away to the door and Sam smiles at him, “See ya, Steve.” 

“Sam.” He breathes with a nod, turning on his heel and walking out the door with a smile on his face. 

 


End file.
